


Golden Drops (Tinker Bell x Silvermist drabbles)

by Ggunsailor



Category: Tinker Bell (Movies)
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, Femslash, Wrote this on a whim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 16:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2628878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggunsailor/pseuds/Ggunsailor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One wouldn't think that a Tinker Fairy and a Water Fairy wouldn't make a good couple. But there's a first time for everything. (May become a series later)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Drops (Tinker Bell x Silvermist drabbles)

Since the Tinker Bell x Silvermist tag seems to be lacking a little, I thought I’d add a little something to it, (well, several somethings seeing as they’re drabbles).  
Hmm, what should the ship name be? Um…Tinkermist?  
Ah, I dunno. What do you guys think?  
Anywhos, let’s do this! Enjoy!  
And hey, if you guys want to see more Tinkermist, let me know!  
Ratings? What are ratings?  
——  
Tinker Bell paced back and forth in her teapot, going over every last bit in her brain.  
"Okay, I confess to Silvermist about how I feel about her and she either accepts or thinks I’m a freak. And then word gets out and I’m possibly banished from Pixie Hollow." She looked up at Blaze who sat on her desk. "I mean, you don’t think I’d get banished, do you?"  
Blaze let out a chirp, and she groaned. “Thanks, that’s very comforting.”  
——  
"Wait, wait, wait, back up. You’re in…you’re in love with Sil?"  
Tinker Bell grinned sheepishly. “Um…yeah.”  
Fawn, Iridessa, Rosetta, Periwinkle, and Vidia looked at each other, and then back at Tink.  
Fawn was the first to move, suddenly swooping Tinker Bell into a hug. “Oh my gosh that’s wonderful!”  
Rosetta squealed, clapping her hands. “Oh, I knew it, I knew it!”  
Iridessa turned and grinned at Vidia. “Told ya. Pay up!”  
Periwinkle joined Fawn in hugging her sister. “You finally found your mate!”  
Tinker Bell, needing air, pulled away from them and gaped at her friends. “What…you mean, you guys are okay with this?”  
After handing some petals to Iridessa, Vidia turned. “Hey, sweetie, it doesn't really matter to us who you’re love with, it’s only if you’re happy.”  
Rosetta nodded. “And besides, buttercup, there already are a few fairies who are like you. Why, the two young guys who work with Fairy Gary and Terrence are dating.”  
——  
The moon came up, and Tinker Bell gasped.  
For Silvermist was silhouetted by the light, making her dress seem like it was made out of watery moonlight, and her brown eyes looked like brilliant topaz.  
"Beautiful…" She breathed.  
The water fairy looked at her. “Huh?”  
"Oh, nothing, I, um…" She took a deep breath to calm her nerves. 'You can do this.' “Silvermist, there’s something I need to…I need to tell you…”  
Silvermist took her hand. “What do you need to tell me?” She asked, though she already had an idea. After all, she felt the same way about Tink.  
"I…I love you." The tinker turned bright pink, and started to babble. "I’ve been in love with you for so long and when we were on the pirate ship one thing that kept going through my mind was whether we’d survive and if we didn’t then I knew the one thing I’d regret was telling you how I feel and—"  
A soft hand touched her lips. “Tinker Bell.”  
She took her hand away and replaced it with her own lips, staying very still for fear of spooking.  
After a moment or two, Tinker Bell reached up, placing her hands onto Silvermist’s hips and pulled her into her lap. Silvermist let out a gasp and wrapped her arms around Tink’s shoulders, trembling.  
The kiss continued until both of them needed air, and reluctantly they parted.  
Gazing into blue eyes she never knew she adored until now, Silvermist grinned and said “I love you too.”  
The tinker grinned back. “I’m glad.” She then realized something. Her wings weren’t moving, and yet they seemed to be…  
"Sil?"  
"Yes, Tink?"  
"Are we…are we flying? Without moving our wings?"  
Both looked down to see that indeed they were, surrounded by pixie dust.  
"What? How are we flying?"  
Silvermist giggled and said “Silly, it’s because of our happy thoughts.”  
Tinker Bell found herself laughing along with her mate (boy she loved thinking that). “I like that.”  
Down below, Rosetta clasped her hands together and sighed blissfully. “Oh, isn’t it so romantic?”  
Periwinkle nodded in agreement, her own grin splitting her features. “I’m happy for them.”  
Fawn nudged Iridessa. “Can that really happen? Happy thoughts for a pixie?”  
The light fairy said with a smile “Uh-huh.” She then looked back up at the floating couple. “They really are perfect for each other, aren’t they?”  
"Well, if ya ask me—"  
"Vidia…"  
"I think they are perfect for each other. I just hope the rest of Pixie Hollow agrees."  
——  
Guess who."  
The tinker grinned. “Hmm,” she thought aloud, “let me see. Fawn?”  
The person whose hands were covering her eyes giggled. “Nope, guess again.”  
"Nah, definitely not Fawn. Hmm, well, the only other person I can think of with hands as soft as spider silk…" With a chuckle, she took the hands off her eyes. "Hi, Sil."  
"Hi, Tink." The raven-haired fairy smiled.  
"What brings you here?"  
Silvermist pretended to pout. “What, I can’t come and visit my mate when she’s done working?”  
"Yeah, but I smell terrible and I haven’t had a bath yet."  
"Mmm, but I love the way you smell after you work."  
A blonde eyebrow went up. “Oh? Because I think I smell like sweat and grease.”  
Silvermist nodded. “Mmm-hmm.” She leaned forward and inhaled. “You smell like…like silver shavings and metal, like hard work and…um, intelligence?”  
Tinker Bell laughed. “I smell like all that?”  
"Yeah, it’s…it’s nice."  
"Well, you happen to smell like…" The tinker sniffed. "Like jasmine and rainwater, and cuteness."  
Silvermist blushed. “Cuteness?”  
Tink’s eyes darkened. “Mmm.” She leaned forward, smirking. “In fact you’re so cute, I could just eat you up.”  
-—  
Tinkers were very good with their hands, as everyone in Pixie Hollow knew. Many said in quiet giggles and titters that since their hands were so deft, they were the best at mating.  
And Silvermist now realized there was truth behind the rumors as she lay back on Tink’s bed, closing her eyes at how those hands were driving her crazy.  
Their clothes had long been shed and lay on the floor where they fell; Tinker Bell had pretty much pounced on her mate as they came back from the Fairy Lore Theater.  
"Tink, oh, oh, oh, Tink!" The water fairy moaned, tilting her head back as calloused palms massaged her breasts, pinching and pulling her buds.  
Tink was currently lavishing attention to Sil’s neck, moaning herself at how soft her mate’s flesh felt under her touch. “Sil…by Neverland, you feel so good.”  
When a finger slid inside her, both moaned—Silvermist at the presence of being filled, and Tinker Bell at how wet and warm she was.  
She started to pump the finger in and out with a vengeance noting how Silvermist’s voice began to grown higher and higher in pitch. Leaning down she growled into a pale shell of an ear “Louder, Mist. Moan for me, darling.”  
"But, but—ah!—what if—oh, dust, that’s amazing—someone hears—*gasp* us?"  
"Let them. I want all of Pixie Hollow to know who you belong to when you come for me."  
That was the catalyst that sent the water fairy over the edge. She threw her head back and cried out her lover’s name.  
"TINKER BELL!"  
-—  
(A/N: About the time the first movie came out, my brother Chris and I talked about the fact that no one really gave up their wings like Rani did in the first book. Chris suggested that maybe Silvermist would if Hook had captured Tink and the other girls. So the credit for this part and the following go to him.)  
Captain Hook looked down at where he had Tinker Bell and the others captured in the lantern. “If you give me what I require, then I’ll let them go, my pretty one.”  
Silvermist snarled “And what would that be?”  
The pirate grinned evilly. “Why, your wings, of course.”  
"NO!"  
"Sil, don’t do it!"  
"It’s not worth it!"  
"Don’t give him your wings, Mist!" Tinker Bell cried, palms flat against the glass of the lantern.  
The water fairy turned to Hook, ignoring the shouting of her mate and her friends. “If I give them to you, will you release them?”  
He dipped a bow at the waist. “On my honor as a gentleman, milady.”  
Silvermist looked back at them. She met Tinker Bell’s eyes. They were full of begging, pleading for her not to give in to his demands.  
But then she remembered the advice she had heard from Clarion.  
‘When your mate is in danger, you know that you’ll do whatever it takes to save them.’  
Taking a deep breath, she flew up—for the last time—to Hook’s smirking visage. “I’ll do it.”  
Hook chuckled, taking the small dagger from his belt. “Well decided, my dear.”  
Silvermist said nothing, only to lay down on her stomach. As the very tip of the knife came closer to her back, she closed her eyes and dug her fingers into the wood.  
Her screams would be in her dreams for nights to come.  
-—  
Tinker Bell looked at her lover laying in the bed, staring out the window at the sky.  
She hadn’t eaten anything nor said anything to anyone since they brought her back. The doctor had said that it was a good thing they brought her back in time, otherwise her sugar would have bled out from her wounds.  
She wished she could do something. As a tinker she could fix anything, form pots and pans to vehicles and houses.  
But other fairies? That was something else all together.  
She walked in. “Silvermist?”  
Her mate looked at her. “Go away, Tinker Bell.”  
"No. I’m not going away."  
The water fairy turned away from her. “You should. I’m just a nothing now.”  
"That’s a load of bull."  
"Just leave me alone!" Silvermist cried, rolling to bury her face in her pillow.  
She felt a hand on her shoulder and was moved back to face Tink.  
"See, that’s a problem." There was a crooked smile on her face. "I’m already sworn to you body and soul, so I can’t really leave you alone."  
The girl looked up at her lover. “But I…I don’t have my wings anymore.”  
"That doesn’t matter to me." Tinker Bell cupped her cheek. "What matters is that I love you, and I will never leave your side. I love you, Sil. And we’re going to find a way to make you fly again."  
Silvermist finally broke, tears falling from her eyes. “Stubborn tinker,” she murmured, leaning forward.  
Tink smiled, tears falling from her own. “Stubborn water sprite.”  
And they shared a tender kiss.  
——  
The little bird hopped forward and chirped. Fawn chuckled and said “His name’s Lightly. And he’s seen how sad you’ve been, so he’s offering to be your wings—so to speak.”  
Lightly chirped again, and then lowered himself down. Silvermist gulped, and then walked over to him. Slowly, she climbed onto his warm back.  
"Am I…am I too heavy?" She asked.  
He turned to her, smiling and said, to Tinker Bell’s and hers shock “Nope, you’re the lightest thing I’ve ever carried.”  
"What—what—how are you talking?" Tink gasped.  
Zarina answered from where she stood. “Fawn and I mixed up some special dust—with the Queen’s permission—so that way he can talk to you.”  
——  
Tink looked down from where Silvermist had thrown her dress down onto the ground, and then to where she now tread water in the middle of the pond. “Um, are you sure about this?”  
"Of course, I am! Come on in, the water’s lovely."  
"What about my wings?" Tink asked as she kicked off her slippers.  
"Don’t worry, we’ll get them dry. Are you coming in or not?"  
Tinker Bell finally un-robed, glancing over to where Lightly perched asleep on a branch. Then she took a deep breath, flew up into the air and cannon-balled into the water, sending up a wave worthy of a water talent and drenching Silvermist.  
The two of them splashed and swam, giggling and laughing.  
But then horseplay turned into something else.  
Now Tinker Bell was backed against a rock, caught in a searing kiss as Sil pressed her tight. When they pulled apart, Silvermist winked at her, inhaled, and ducked under the water.  
Tink was soon moaning her mate’s name into the night air, the blue moon and the stars her only witness.  
——  
"You’re sure this is going to work?"  
Tink took Silvermist’s hands in hers and said “Mist, it worked when Periwinkle and I touched our wings, and they healed mine. I’m sure that if we place my wings against your back after we rub the blue pixie dust on you, they’re sure to grow back.”  
Silvermist looked over at Dewey and Zarina. “Well?”  
Zarina spoke. “Dewey and I have gone over every single thing that could happen and not one of them was bad.”  
Dewey piped up. “You betcha. After all, it should be even more supercharged since you’re doing the smoochy-smoochity.”  
The water fairy looked back at Tinker Bell’s eager face, and then back at Queen Clarion and all their friends. How lucky was she to have them? And Tink?  
And then she said with a soft smile “Let’s do it!”  
With that, Zarina carefully applied the blue pixie dust onto her bare back, and then stepped back. “Okay, you’re up, Tinker Bell.”  
Periwinkle said in a soft voice “I hope this works.”  
Rosetta agreed. “You and me both, sweetie.”  
Fawn crossed her fingers, her arms, and shut her eyes. “Here’s hoping.”  
Iridessa covered her eyes. “I can’t watch.”  
Vidia said nothing but sent a silent prayer to the Second Star.  
"Oh, Bobble, d’ya think it’ll work?"  
"We can only hope, Clank."  
Even Terrence was praying.  
Tinker Bell cupped her chin and lifted her to look at her. “Do you trust me?”  
"With all that I am."  
They shared a kiss, and then Tink turned to face Clarion, who wore a smile of encouragement. Slowly, she extended her wings and pressed them against Silver’s back.  
The second she did, the water fairy gasped, and a bright light suddenly consumed Clarion’s study. Everyone had to shield their eyes at the supernova. There was a small ZAP, and then the light faded away.  
When it did, everyone gasped. Silvermist was afraid to open her eyes. She had felt a sensation of fire and ice coursing through her body, and then nothing. Did it work?  
"S—Sil…" Tink’s voice was amazed, so she knew she had to open her eyes. When she did, she saw the tinker’s eyes were full of tears, yet she was smiling so broad it was confusing.  
She turned…and gasped in shock as the slight glimmer caught the corner of her eye. Wheeling around, she saw herself in the mirror.  
Wings.  
She had her wings back.  
Dewey gasped. “Jumping yetis, it worked! I have to add another chapter now!”  
Zarina whooped. “We did it!”  
All gathered cheered and shouted, laughing and hugging each other.  
But they only had eyes for each other.  
Tinker Bell shot forward and grabbed Silvermist, swinging her around in a hug. Mist giggled madly and hugged her lover tightly, sighing in delight at feeling the breeze tickle through her wings.  
When they pulled apart, Tinker Bell said with a soft voice “I love you.”  
Silvermist smiled back. “I love you, too.”  
——  
And there we go!


End file.
